Razaya Week 2015!
by catwoman03
Summary: Happy Razaya Week 2015! Here are some relatively short stories about all the ups and downs of Razer and Aya's Relationship. Rated T for Language and *Ahem* a love scene. Hope you enjoy
1. Day 1

**Happy Razaya Week 2015! Here's the first of my stories:**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Day 1 Repairs:

"Wrench," Razer passed the wrench into Hal's outstretched hand as he continued his welding only a metre away. "Thanks." Razer hummed in response. The two were working together on repairs in the engine room. Razer offered but Aya insisted Hal joined because she had noticed Razer had been doing most of the work on his own. So here they were, in complete silence until Hal broke it asking for certain tools or curses when he electrocuted himself.

Three hours had passed and they had finally finished their work. Hal wiped the sweat from his forehead as they rested against the wall.

"So, Razer," Hal began. "We haven't really spoken in a while...what's up?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Razer answered. "Why?"

"Because we're friends, no...we're brothers, you know? I'm the cool older brother that everyone likes." Razer snorted. "And you're the little brother, the hot tempered, annoying little brother."

"You have been away from Earth too long Jordan, you're delusional." Hal wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I'm glad you feel the same Razer. I know you think the same, you don't have to hide. Especially since you care _so much_ about a certain someone aboard this ship." Hal wriggled his eyebrows.

"Who...Aya?"

"I was gonna say myself but _fine_ , I see how it is," Hal looked away as if he was offended. "So, you like Aya huh?"

"We are just friends," he looked away to the floor. "Nothing more."

"Are you sure?" Hal asked, not believing a word. "'Cause I don't think that's true, not at all. I think you secretly like her, _and there's nothing wrong with that,_ " he said when he saw Razer about to object. "And I think she likes you too,"

"Really?" Razer asked; his voice hinted with excitement, Hal picked up on that and smiled. "Yeah, I think you two would be good together. You don't have to ask for my approval, I'm 100% for it, and I'll even tell Kilowag for you." the corner of Razer's mouth twitched upward for a second. "Thank you Jordan,"

"Just don't. Screw it. Up. okay, because I'll have Kilowag teach you a lesson, trust me; they aren't pretty."

"I have no intention on 'screwing it up'."

"Good...so, are you gonna make a move?"

"What! I..."Razer stuttered. "...yeah...I am."

"When?"

"I was planning for tonight, but...it's just...I don't know what to say." Hal smirked at him. "Well, you came to the right person my friend; I am the king at planning dates,"

"Jordan, the last thing I need is advice coming from _you_ of all people." Razer deadpanned. Hal placed his hand over his heart. "Your words cut deep Razer, _real deep_." He paused. "Listen; I'm gonna help you anyway, whether you want my help or not." Razer let out a sigh of defeat. " _Fine_."

"Good," Hal smirked. "Now, here's what you do..."

Hal explained his plan and Razer nodded in understanding. After half an hour of discussing their plan, they headed back towards the control room. Aya and Kilowag were already there doing work. Hal and Razer continued their work at their stations while waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Hours passed, the crew completed their work and sat watching the stars drift past. Kilowag let out a yawn as he got up and headed towards his quarters. "Night poozers."

The others then sat in silence. Hal and Razer shared looks at each other, having a silent argument on whether to do it now or to wait. After several minutes, Razer bowed his head as Hal fist pumped the air.

"Hey Aya," Hal started casually, Razer buried his head into his lap. "Could you check the engine for me please, I have a feeling I forgot something. I would do it myself, but I don't know what I've forgotten." Aya stood up. "Of course, Green Lantern Hal." She exited the room and headed towards the engine room. Hal flicked his head back hinting him to follow. Razer got up and headed in her direction. But not after receiving a wink from Hal. "Go get her Tiger, tell me what happens." Razer ignored him as he slowly walked down the halls in the direction of the engine room.

He reached the doors and entered to see Aya bending over one of the monitors, her rear being the only thing he sees. Razer looks away to the wall while walking over to stand beside her. He crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the wall as he studied her body from where they stood. The room stayed silent until Aya spoke up.

"Razer, are you alright? You have been staring at my body for approximately 2.7 minutes." She never tore her sight away from where she was working. Razer let a small grin play across his lips. "Oh, I am more than alright Aya,"

"Then why do you continue to stare?"

"Because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he noticed her hands fumble for a split second. "How can I look away?" She finally stood and looked up at him, her brows thurrowed. "What has brought on this behavior?" he walks over to her and cups her cheek in his hand.

"You ask too many questions Aya."

"What are you-?

"Shh..." he moved his thumb over her lip. "Please, let me speak." She nodded and he continued. "Aya, you mean so much to me and I have so much to thank you for," he began stroking her cheek. "I hope you know that." Aya placed her hand on his armored shoulder.

"I do," she started. "But I have much to thank you for as well."

"Like what?" he purred.

"You have helped me understand certain emotions neither Hal nor Kilowag can explain."

"What emotions are they?" his other hand coming to rest on her waist. Her hand on his shoulder moved to his face where her fingers pressed against his lips. She tilted her head up, her fingers slipping down to his chin, her lips inches away from his. "You ask too many questions Razer." She kissed him a moment later. The kiss was slow and deep, not to mention a surprise to Razer. His eyes widened for only a moment before easing into the kiss. Suddenly taking control; his arms moved to wrap around her waist, lifting her up and pressing her back against the wall. The kiss grew wild, her arms wrapped around his neck as a single growl escaped his lips; she gripped tight at the fabric on the neck of his Red Lantern uniform as he bit down hard on her lower lip.

Razer's eyes shot open and he pulled away, leaving Aya stunned against the wall. "I apologise, I did not mean to lose control."

"It is alright," she placed her hand on his chest "It was...enjoyable." Her hand then moved to wrap around his neck. "I know you and Hal Jordan planned this, but you did not follow to what was originally planned, why?" Razer stared back at her, surprised.

"H-how did you...?" she grinned at him. "I can hear every sound aboard this vessel Razer; I believe you must have forgotten this piece of information."

Razer chuckled. "I'm afraid I did." He cupped her cheek again. "I'm glad you knew; I did _not_ want to do what Jordan suggested."

"And what was it he wanted you to do?" Razer smirked at her playful tone of voice, he moved so his other forearm was resting next to her head against the wall, their faces mere millimetres away. He shook his head before he raised one brow. "Hello Aya," he began using an accent that Hal would call 'posh'. "You look rather beautiful today, though you always look beautiful, for you are a goddess, and I would spend my entire life worshi-mmph" Razer was silenced when Aya kissed him again.

They broke apart with a start when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They turned to see Hal leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, a devious grin on his face.

"Well, well, well...what's goin' on here?" Aya stared blankly while Razer shot deep glares at him. "I thought you two were working on repairs, but I _never_..." he stared with shocked expression before he winked at Razer again.

"Hal Jordan," Aya started. "We were-"

"Ah-ah," Hal raised his hand to silence her. "I don't wanna hear it," he began using a stern voice. "Now, if I catch you two doing this again I promise you I will not let you off so easy."

"There is no need to act surprised Jordan, she kno-" Hal raised his hand again.

"No, I said I don't wanna hear it, now get outta here before I change my mind." The two began walking towards the door until Hal took hold of Razer's arm. "Not you, you're staying here with me." Razer rolled his eyes as Aya continued down the hall.

He waited until she was 'out of earshot' before turning back to the Red Lantern with a cooled expression. "So, how'd it go?" Razer just smirked at him before he started running down the halls. Hal wasn't far behind him. " _Nooo_ ," He whined. "YOU HAVE TO TELL _MEEE!"_ Razer skidded into one of the storage rooms but tumbled over some boxes, he heard a crunch when his face hit the ground; apart from hearing it, he also felt that he had broken his nose. Hal began laughing but also fell and hit his head real hard. He hissed as he tried to get up but ended up vomiting into one of the boxes. Hal collapsed back on the floor holding his head. Razer attempted to get up but deep purple blood began pouring down his face. He fell back on the floor, the two letting out groans, unable to move.

"You're an idiot." Hal murmured.

"...Shut up." Razer snapped. They shared glares from each other before both Aya and Kilowag walked into the room.

"Wha' the hell happened here?" Kilowag asked seeing the two lying in pain on the floor along with fallen boxes after awakening from hearing the crash. Aya answered for them. "Green Lantern Hal was talking to Razer before he ran into the storage room, with Jordan not far behind him, and they then fell and injured themselves." Kilowag stared at Razer confused. "Why'd you run?"

"Yeah Razer *cough* why'd you run?" Hal said back with a raised brow. Razer glared at him but then was drawn into a heavy coughing fit.

Aya knelt beside him when his coughs began to slowly die down. She cupped his cheek and examined his swollen, purple nose. "What is your status?" Razer placed his hand over hers. "I'm fine *cough*."

"I'm fine _too_!" Hal complained. Kilowag was just stunned about what was happening between Razer and Aya. "I'm not gonna ask, I'm just gonna go." was all he said before he headed in the direction of his room.

"WAIT!" Hal called after him. "TAKE ME WITH YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM!" Kilowag ignored him. Hal made a small whining sound as he tried to shuffle away.

Razer and Aya both ignored them. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes. She bent down and lightly kissed his nose and wiped away the blood that was slowly leaking down his face with her thumb, Razer hissed from the slight tingling pain. "Are you certain you are alright?" she asked.

"I am fine," he repeated. "You should be worrying about Jordan." Aya turned to see Hal moving like a worm to the door. She got up and walked over to him. "Green Lantern Hal, are you alright?"

"Oh, _me_? I'm just _fantastic!_ " he remarked; his face sliding across the floor as he moved his body up then pushing forwards and out into the hallway. "Don't worry, I'll just _crawl_ to the med-room while you two have your moment together, it's not like I'm _dying_ here or anything."

"You're not the only one Jordan." Razer snapped. Hal ignored his as he raised his legs up so he was in an upside-down V position and started moving down the halls and disappearing behind one of the curves and into the med-room. Aya turned back to Razer. "I shall return with your required medicine after I help Hal Jordan." She then walked away.

When she returned minutes later, she held a small white box with a red cross on it. She pulled out a small bag of ice and placed it over his swollen nose. Razer took hold of the bag as she searched through the bag for some medicine. The entire time Razer looked at her, his only thought being:

 _'_ _She is so beautiful...Thank you Jordan...I owe you one.'_

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Sorry if some parts are rushed. Please, R &R.**


	2. Day 2

**Day two woohoo!**

 **I don't ow GLTAS bit I wish I did.**

 **Day 2 Calculation:**

Aya had made many calculations in her life time; how long journeys would take, the possibility of the teams survival. Her calculations were mostly correct. But she _never_ calculated the effect Razer would have on her, not once. She never calculated the sensations she would receive when his hand was on her shoulder or the strange little zaps her body would trigger when he smiled at her.

Every tiny motion he did towards her would send her sensors into overdrive. Though she could see she had the same effect on him. She would see his eyes light up when she entered into the same room, and she did the same.

She could sense his eyes on her when they worked together, when they would sit side-by-side, he would side glace her and she would do the same. She could sense when his heart rate would elevate and she found it would always happen when they were together.

She tried to calculate when she started having these feelings for him, but she could not pinpoint the exact moment, or date, or time, and it drove her crazy. She would sit in her seat late at night when the others had fallen asleep and would try to calculate when the feelings first arose, but there was nothing. It seems it just came from oblivion. And she wanted to know why?

He would sit with her sometimes at night when he couldn't sleep, and she would always feel a strange tingling sensation in her sensors, she could feel his heart rate increase. But the entire time they were together, they would not speak. They would stay in complete silence the entire time until Razer would get up and leave back to his quarters. Then the tingling would subside.

The morning when he would come back was the same, he was always the first to appear before the Green Lanterns, they would small talk for about an hour before the others awoke, then the day would start. The day was always the same; work, repairs, more work, they go to sleep and Razer would stay and sit with her again. The feeling comes back, but each night it seems to grow, it began as an ignorable irritation to a large disturbance she feared would soon consume her.

But after several days, he stopped sitting with her. He stayed in his quarters and she would sit alone. She calculated the feeling would soon disappear now that he was not there, but it only seemed to grow even stronger than before.

He started sitting with her again. She could sense that his heart rate had risen substantially since the last time he was with her. He began talking to her and sometimes, he would laugh. He would occasionally act shy and she could see his cheeks turn a light shade of purple. It was pleasant to see him like this, and she hoped that she would get to see more of it.

He began to open up to her more but he did not speak as much to the Green Lanterns which confused her. They had spent far more time with Razer than she has, though they knew so little about him. She enjoyed that he trusts her enough with his personal details, but she wanted him to be able to do the same with Hal and Kilowag.

He started to touch her, her arms, her back, and on _very_ rare occasions, her cheek. She didn't know how react to this sudden behavior, but she did not protest. She enjoyed it. She would always get a small zap whenever his hand would make contact. It made the strange tingling feelings grow stronger, and she enjoyed it. She attempted to do the same to him, each time she touched his arm he would tense before relaxing, or touching his back, he would always make a low growl, though not out of anger or annoyance but of pleasure. This also confused her, if the Green Lantern did this he'd shove them away, but when she did it, it was a pleasant feeling. But when she touches his cheek, even just to pull his face in her direction when he was being stubborn, he always looked at her with wide eyes, his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else and he would stare at her mouth before leaning just that much closer, but either Hal or Kilowag would interrupt and they would return to their stations as if nothing happened.

But she wanted something to happen. She wanted to know what would happen when he would lean in; she wanted to know what was going through his mind when he would look at her. But most of all, she wanted to know why someone you love would they loved you, and then cruelly take it back. She had shut off her emotions; she could not feel for him anymore. The tingling feeling was gone and the small zaps were nothing but a painful memory.

She could never calculate the exact moment when she started loving Razer. But was able to calculate to exact moment they she stopped. The moment where she would never be the same pitiful AI that was fooled by a man never thought of her as a living being, though she felt like one with him. But he said so himself, she was just a machine, and she could never love him.

 **Hope you like it! Please, R &R**


	3. Day 3

**Up to day three woohooo! *Dancing around the room***

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did**

Day 3 Sensation:

The ship was now under attack by space pirates. The team had previously landed on a planet to re-stock but found it to be a pirate's trading port. Of course pirates hated Green Lanterns more than anything in the universe, though that would have been helpful for the team to know that at the time before they started shooting at them. They had soon taken off in a great hurry but unfortunately, one ship followed.

"Aya, Razer, I need you to bring the weapons from the storage room!" Hal ordered. The ship was rocked by a shot from the pirates, "NOW!" the two nodded and raced for the door. They turned down one of the corridors when the ship was blasted with another ray of energy causing the ship to rock wildly. They finally reached the storage room but were blasted once again.

Razer's body was thrown to the wall with Aya along with several boxes following. Though Aya did not land beside him, but on top of him. Their faces mere millimetres apart.

"Ah..." was Razer's only response. The ship was still on an angle from the last shot so the two could not move. They blushed deeply as they tried to move away but they were stuck.

"I believe we will not be able to retrieve the weapons now." Aya said trying desperately not to look at him.

"Hmm," He replied, also trying not to look at her.

"Do you believe the others will be able to handle the pirates if we do not come to their aid?" ' _Always focusing on the matter at hand,'_ he thought.

"I don't kno-" Razer was interrupted when the ship was struck again by another blast in which Aya fell forwards even more causing their lips to meet for half a second. They both stared at each other with wide eyes, not knowing how to react.

The ship tipped back to a level position causing the two to separate. They both found the floor to be very interesting.

"Apologies," Aya murmured. Razer hummed his response and collected the weapons, Aya did the same. They ran back down the hall in an awkward silence until they reached the control room and connected the weapons to the ship and blasted the pirates to hell.

-X-

Several hours since the attack, the team were resting in their quarters. Though Aya sat in the control room alone, thinking about what had happened between herself and Razer. The closeness of their bodies had sent small zaps through her body, but the 'kiss', she had not expected that and neither did he. Though it had only been for a split second, it wasn't enough. She wanted more than a second, she wanted more than that. And she would ask him, right now. She got up from her seat and headed in the direction of his quarters.

-X-

Razer had just come back from having a shower. He too thought about what had happened with Aya and himself. He blushed at the thought of their 'kiss'. He had just pulled his pants on when Aya walked into his room, his blush deepening as he stood topless, the water still dripping off him.

"Razer, I must speak with you." She said whilst staring at his bare chest, he noticed her cheeks had turned a darker shade of green.

"Ah...sure," Razer dragged his chair over and sat with his arms crossed and resting on his thighs, his body leaning forward as she took a seat on his bed; her arms folded over her lap. "What is it?"

She turned away to face the floor. "I have been thinking about what happened recently between us." She sounded so shy. Razer also looked away.

"Yes, I do recall." He didn't think it was possible for his cheeks to burn as hard as they were now.

"I was hoping...that maybe we could...attempt to do that again?" Razer gulped as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ah..." _'how does one answer that?'_ he thought.

Aya seemed to think his reaction was meaning 'no' but she was dead wrong. She stood up and began walking to the door; ready to leave. Razer got up from his chair just as she was about to open the door and took hold of her hand. "Wait," she turned and faced him with a hopeful expression. He turned around and took hold of both her hands. "Yes, we can attempt to do that again."

He then bent down and gingerly brushed his lips against hers, his hands leaving hers and landing on her hips. She let out a small noise as Razer closed his eyes; Aya followed his example and closed hers. He wasn't ready for the electrical charge Aya's lips were giving off, though it felt good. She hesitantly snaked her arms around his neck. Razer was holding back dearly, he knew this was her first kiss so he was being careful, though he was struggling. She seemed to be learning a lot faster than he expected, he kissed her harder as a soft growl escaped his lips, his control slowly slipping away.

Aya began running her fingers through the strands of his wet pale white hair. She let out a soft sigh when his grip on her hips tightened. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth as another deep growl escaped him. She copied his actions while scanning his blood pressure which was rising as well as his heart rate. Razer moved one arm to the small of her back while his other held her upper back; pushing her closer to him. He pulled his tongue away and bit down hard on her lower lip. Aya's sensors sent series of mini shock waves through her body; she did not expect to enjoy this so much.

Razer pulled away when his need for oxygen could not be ignored any longer. He rested his forehead against hers as he gasped for air.

"W-why did you stop?" She asked looking at him slightly stunned. Razer chuckled as their noses brushed.

"I do need...air...unlike...some people." He said breathing heavy. The heat from his breath was tingling on her swollen lips. She moved one arm down from around his neck and began drawing along the lines of his markings on his chest. Razer leaned down and placed feather-soft kisses on her neck; drawing out soft moans from her.

"Razer..." she stopped tracing along his chest.

"Yes Aya?"

She tilted her head up and whispered into his ear. "We should have attempted to do this a long time ago." A wolfish grin struck his lips as he bit down on her neck. He chuckled softly when he heard a soft gasp escape her. "Yes...we should have."

 **I did it!** **Hope you like it. Please, R &R.**


	4. Day 4

**Day four yaaaaaaaaay!**

 **M THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did**

Day 4 Mutual:

Razer and Aya as a couple were walking down the halls of the Interceptor on the way to his quarters. They had started a beautiful relationship together and it had grown into one of great love for one another. They were not afraid to show their affection in front of the Green Lanterns or any other beings they would come across. They would hold hands, they would hug and they would share sweet kisses, but Razer wanted to go further. He enjoyed their time together and he _really_ loved her and he would tell her so countless times. But he wanted to express his love to her in a more... _passionate_ way.

He had invited her to come back with him to his quarters that night so he could share how he wanted their relationship to grow; he only hoped Aya would feel the same. When they reached the door, Razer was the one to open it, and being the gentleman he was, he let Aya enter first. When she entered the room she went and sat on the edge of his bed with her legs hanging over the edge. She indicated for him to sit beside her, in which he did. He sat close to her and took hold of her hand, their fingers entwined together.

Aya could sense there was something on his mind. His hand was unusually sweaty and he seemed to be acting rather shy around her. "Razer, are you alright?" he did not seem to hear her; he seemed to have his mind set somewhere else. Her grip on his gloved hand tightened until he snapped out of his revery. "Huh?" He faced her with a small sense of surprise. Her face turned to a frown; she caressed his right cheek as they stared into each other's eyes; though he was drifting away with his thoughts again.

"I asked if you were alright, are you?"

"Ah...yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." he fell silent and his sight went to the floor.

"What?" she pulled his face back to hers.

"Never mind," he mumbled; now having second thoughts about it. Then she began to pout at him. He tried to ignore it but lost. He could never fight against her when she pulled that face, it was just too cute.

He let out a deep sigh; he would have to tell her and hope for the best.

"Aya," he started. "We have been together for awhile now and..." he fell silent again. Aya shuffled over a bit so their legs were touching, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And what?"

"...How would you feel if we...took _this_...further?" she sat up and looked at him, tilting her head questioningly. "What do you mean 'take this further'?" She already knew what he meant, but she loved to tease him. He began blushing and she could sense the increased rate of his heart. He then turned and sat up on the bed with his legs crossed, Aya did the same. He took hold of both her hands in his, still not looking at her.

"W-well, um...I uh...you...we...uhh" Razer just couldn't seem to get the words he was looking for. Aya shuffled again so their knees were only just touching. She let go of one of his hands and cupped his cheek; pushing his head up to look at her whilst her other hand moved to rest on his right thigh. He looked back at her with a shy expression.

"Razer, you do not need to be shy about what you want, you only have to tell me," He sighed again and leaned his face into her palm as his other hand curled up under her jaw; she could feel the heat from his burning cheeks as her cheeks did the same.

"It's just...maybe we could...become more-if you want to that is...intimate?" he then stare away again, embarrassed and ashamed.

Aya grinned at his behavior. She pushed herself up and pecked his lips. He sat stunned for a moment. "Razer," he looked up at her. "I would like it if our relationship was to become more...intimate." his lips quirked upwards at the corners. He leant forwards and gently brushed his lips against hers, the pair closing their eyes as the kiss deepened. Aya snaked her arms around his neck as his hands moved and landed onto her hips. He began to lean further forward until Aya fell back with her head landing on the pillow, bringing Razer with her so he was hovering on top of her. He pulled back to stare into her duel coloured eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her with great concern. "I mean, can your body...can you-" Aya pushed up to peck his lips again as a way to silence him. "I am sure, I have made certain modification to my body as I also wanted our relationship to venture in this direction," A soft smile placed itself across his lips as he bent down and kissed her again.

His mouth leaves hers and he kisses his way down to her neck, spreading delicate butterfly kisses before biting down just hard enough to leave a small mark. She let out a soft moan before wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling her hips up to grind against his. A deep groan of longing escaped his lips as his grip on her hips tightened. Her hands clutched at the crown on the head of his Red Lantern uniform, pulling him back up to kiss her again.

His hands slowly moved up from her waist to her upper body casing which came apart in two pieces in his hand, revealing her breasts. Razer pulled back and lets out a rugged breath. "I-I didn't know you could do that," Aya moved the casings away and dropped them off to the floor as Razer focused on removing his Red Lantern ring. "That is not the only thing I can do," she whispered into his ear as she helped him pull his ring off his finger.

His uniform then dissipated, leaving him in his civilian clothes as Aya tugged his shirt and head covering off in a flash, revealing his muscular tattooed chest and his short pale white hair. Her fingers run up and down the sides of his back, feeling every bunch and coil of his back and shoulders as he kissed along her jawline, down her throat then to her collarbone where he began to nibble and lick. Aya lets out another soft moan which seems to excite him; he kisses his way back to her lips where he bites down hard.

Her hands then moved to run her fingers through his hair, which she felt send small goosebumps across his scalp with her fingertips as a low growl escaped his lips. Her legs around his hips tightened, pulling herself up as she ran her tongue along the long stark black of his markings on his cheek up until his eye. She then rolled over so he was lying on his back with Aya straddling his thighs. She ran her fingers over each contracting muscle, tracing each marking with rapt precision.

Razer clenched his eyes shut, letting out a deep shuddering breath. He moved his hands down from her waist to stroke his fingers against her thighs. She jerked up at his touch, causing him to pull his hands away. He looked at her, afraid he crossed a line. "Sorry, I-I didn't-"

"It is alright," she leant down and curled her fingers under his jaw. "I just was not expecting the sensation of it...it is nice." He let out a sigh of relief and pushed up to kissed her, stealing soft sighs from her as his hands rested on her thighs again.

The lights began flickering and the room started to glow a low red as they began to fully undress each other and continued their love making behind closed doors in the safety of Razer's quarters. Away from the ears of the oblivious Green Lanterns who were sleeping just down the hall.

 **Is there any possible way to feel more awkward than I feel right now...I don't think so!**

 **This one felt a bit rushed but oh well...**

 **Hope you like it. Please, R &R.**


	5. Day 5

**Day five yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *Party!***

 **This chapter Razer is a Blue Lantern and Aya is a living being**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did**

Day 5 Growth:

Aya awoke in the arms of her beloved Razer, the room was dark, but she was still able to see his face. He was sleeping peacefully; he held a calm expression as she stroked her hand over his cheek. He made a small noise before his eyes lazily slid open; his eyes slowly focused on her and a smile spread across his lips. He placed his hand over hers and left a small kiss on her palm. "Hello," he whispered. "How do you feel?" They had made love earlier that night.

She attempted to reply, but a sudden wave came over her. Aya's hand flew over her mouth as she felt her stomach do a somersault. She jumped up out of Razer's arm and ran to the bathroom.

"UURRRLLPP!" Aya lurched when she reached the toilet bowl. The purging sounds echoing through the hut.

Razer had raced into the bathroom once he heard the noise and saw her kneeling over the toilet. She was a pale green colour and her hands were shaking around the rim. He knelt down on the floor beside her and began rubbing her back as a way to comfort her.

"Are you alright?" Razer asked soothingly.

"No," she whimpered. "I-I don't know what's wrong with m-me." She leaned her head onto his bare chest; feeling so weak. Razer wrapped his arms around her shaking body; he rests his chin atop her tussled hair as he stroked her arm and back when he felt tears fall on his chest.

"What are the symptoms you are feeling?" he whispered.

"N-nausea, h-headach-" she then pushed away from his arms and emptied her stomach into the toilet again. Razer's brows knitted together, there weren't any bugs going around that could cause her to fall ill.

"Aya, I think we should see Saint Walker." She pulled away to look at him and nodded. "Yes," she croaked. "T-that would be a g-good idea."

-X-

They waited for an hour before Aya got dressed into her Green Lantern uniform along with Razer who donned his Blue Lantern uniform; he picked her up bridal style as she was still too weak and flew out into the Odym sky in search for Saint Walker's hut. Once they found it; they landed a few metres away from the door to let Aya try and walk, he let her down but held her up as she stumbled on her feet, taking small shaking steps to the door before Razer knocked.

After several minutes, they saw one of the lights turn on and heard soft footsteps heading in the direction of the door. The door opened and a sleepy Saint Walker appeared. "Brother Razer," He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the morning"

"W-what are doing awake at this hour?"

"Apologies, I would not have come if it were not important."

His brows thurrowed before he looked down to Aya and saw her pale green skin and deep bags under her dulled blue eyes. "I see...come in." The couple entered into the small hut. Razer helped her sit down on the soft pillows that were on the floor as Saint Walker found a small bucket and handed it to Aya; just in case.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked sitting on a pillow across from them.

"I do not feel very well," Aya answered weakly. She proved her point when she bent over and hurled into the bucket.

"I see," he repeated, rubbing his fingers over his chin. "When did this start?"

"Over an hour ago," Razer answered for her as he gently rubbed her back. "She awoke feeling rather ill, and now," Aya hurled again. "That." He finished.

"Hmm," Saint mused as his brows thurrowed again. "Do you have any idea what may have caused this?" Razer shook his head. "I do not."

The first Blue Lantern contemplated. "...I believe, it would be a wise choice to visit the doctor, don't you think?"

"Indeed," Razer then stood up; he knelt down beside Aya and picked her up bridal style once again; Aya still held onto the bucket, with Saint Walker at their side, and took flight into the Odym sky once again.

-X-

After minutes of searching, they found the doctor's hut, and surprisingly, the doctor had already been awake. When they landed, they explained the problem and he then took Aya into one of the rooms and left Razer and Saint Walker to be seated on a log outside the hut, awaiting the news. Razer sat nervously, tapping his shaking foot on the ground with fast, deep thuds lifting soft dirt clouds beneath his feet. Saint Walker sat down beside him and placed his hand over his tensing shoulder. "You need not worry brother, she will be alright."

Razer turned to face him. "I know, but I cannot help but worry."

An hour past and the pair sat in silence, until the doors opened, bringing Razer up to his feet. Aya was the first to appear with the doctor not far behind. She ran to Razer; cupping his cheeks in her shaking hands. "I have the most wonderful news beloved," she squealed. "...I am with child!"

Razer stared with wide eyes. He gingerly brushed his hands over her stomach as a large toothy smile etched across his pale lips. _"Really?"_ Aya could hear the excitement trembling in his voice. She nodded as tears welled in both their eyes. "Really?" he repeated, a single tear escaped down his cheek tracing across his stark black markings. Aya nodded once again, wiping away his tear. She wasn't ready when he began to laugh and picked her up around her waist and spun round in circles. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

When their kiss came to an end, Razer rests his forehead against hers, his happiness literally radiating of his trembling body. Razer slowly began to hover into the air, taking Aya with him. They flew up into the sky as the first signs of a new day were starting to appear behind the mountains; their heads still resting on each others. They spun in slow endless circles as they shared another kiss, celebrating the news of a beginning of a new life and to becoming soon to be endlessly loving parents to their new child that in less than a year will be welcomed into their world with a happy, loving family.

 **I don't know if this one is realistic or not. Oh well I couldn't be bothered to Google if this actually happens**

 **Hope you like it. Please, R &R**


	6. Day 6

**Day six woooohooooo!**

 **LOOK OUT FOR BAD LANGUAGE!**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Day 6 Logic:

Their voices echoed through the halls of the Interceptor, one full of anger while the other one pleading. The door to their quarters was shut but their argument was still heard from Hal and Kilowag who were seated in the control room. _'If it's bad out here, then imagine what it would be like in there.'_ Hal thought. And he was right, the argument was worse inside Razer's quarters. It had been going on for at least two days and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

Two days ago, the team had landed on a planet to re-stock and they had gone to a bar to eat but ended up getting drunk. Hal and Kilowag were entertaining a crowd of natives with their singing at the karaoke. Of course Aya could not be intoxicated, so she had taken the liberty of looking out for them in case anything went wrong; which was bound to happen.

Razer, she believed could handle himself, but she was wrong. Several hours after watching out for the 'wasted' Green Lanterns, she decided to check up on him. Though she found him leaning against the bar flirting with one of the native women. He was complimenting her on how beautiful she was while his hand grazed her cheek. The woman blushed as Razer bent down, his lips millimetres away from hers until he spotted Aya standing behind her. He pulled away from the woman to see Aya glaring at him before walking away into the crowd of people. He stumbled after her but tripped over and hit his head on the bar and was knocked out.

And now, Razer was trying to explain for the third time in an hour that he was sorry, though Aya still did not believe him.

"Will you _please_ just listen to me?!" Razer yelled. Aya's back was turned to him. "Aya, I was _drunk!_ I didn't mean any of that; I would never do something like that."

"But you did." She hissed. "You nearly kissed her, had I not shown up you would have!"

"I would _never!"_

"How can I know that?" Razer could hear her voice shaking. "How can I be sure I can trust you again?"

"Because I love you." He stated. She crossed her arms over her chest, still not facing him.

"Why don't you say that to your new ' _girlfriend_ '?" she retorted.

Razer fought back tears as he felt his heart stop for a second before his body engulfed in red flames; his room glowing deep crimson. Aya turned to see his body shaking and his pupils' dilated. "YOU'RE A STUBBORN BITCH, YOU KNOW THAT!" he roared. "WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE DOESN'T MATTER TO ME BECAUSE I ONLY CARE ABOUT _YOU!_ " he began pacing. "I'M SORRY, _OKAY!_ I'M SORRY!" He then walked up to her and takes hold of both her arms. " _Fuck_...I love you Aya!" his expression softening for a moment before returning to anger, he began to glow even brighter. "AND IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT THEN _FINE_ I'LL GO!"

Aya was taken aback by this. Razer let go of her and turned. He headed for the door, with no intention on turning back. The door opened and he stormed out, the door slamming shut behind him. The sound echoing through the room.

Aya sunk down onto his bed. She could still hear his footsteps stomping down the hall. Of course she was still mad, she was furious, but she didn't want him to go. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she huddled up on his bed; she needed time to think.

But she was finding it hard to stay mad at him. She loves him, but she was hurt. She knew he would return soon, he always does. That's one of the many things she loves about him. He would always come back.

After thirty-five minutes, her processors had begun over heating so she had put herself into sleep mode for them to cool down.

-X-

Razer walked back into his room after having a long discussion with Hal and Kilowag. He came back to apologise...again.

"Aya...I-" he stopped when he saw she was asleep on his bed. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He grazed his hand over her cheek; she mumbled his name as her eyes fluttered open, it was as if she forgot she was mad at him, but for only a moment. She glared at him before rolling over with her back facing him.

"Aya...I'm sorry," he placed his hand on her hip. "I'm really sorry...please, forgive me." she crossed her arms over her chest, still not looking at him.

"I don't know if I can...you really hurt me." Razer clenched his eyes shut as her voice began shaking again. His grip on her hip tightening for only a second. "I never meant to hurt you..."

"But you did," she turned her head to face him, her expression pained. "You really did." She turned her head away.

Razer moved so he could lie down in the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist; her back was pressed into his front. Her body tensed when he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Please Aya," he whispered into her ear. "I'm _so_ sorry." She tried to shuffle away but his grip on her tightened, holding her there. " _Please_." He pleaded. She stopped moving when she felt one of his tears fall onto the back of her neck. She turned her body around to look him, his face saddened and another tear rolled down his cheek. "Can you please forgive me?" he croaked. "I hate myself for hurting you like this...I love you." She placed her hand over his cheek; wiping away his tear. "I love you too...I forgive you," Razer's face lit up and it was easily the cutest thing Aya had ever seen. "But I am still upset." He nodded.

Razer bent down and placed a loving kiss on her lips but pulled away too soon for Aya's liking. "These kisses," he kissed her again. "Are only for you," and again. "No one else." He rests his head against hers. Aya felt her sensors overheating when he kissed her again; his hands began rubbing up her back. He mumbled his apologies against her lips. Aya pulled away and wrapped her arms around him; pulling him into a tight embrace. Razer rested his chin atop her helmet, pulling her even closer.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Razer whispered.

"It is alright."

"...You know what?"

"What?"

He pulled back to stare into her eyes. "I'm glad you stopped me, because I would have regretted it for the rest of my life." Aya could see the love and regret flowing through his sombre blue eyes. She gave him a light peck on his lips before snuggling up to him again. She didn't need to say anything, he knew that too. They were just content on laying there. Together.

After several minutes, soft snores were heard. Aya looked to see Razer had fallen asleep, though he held a serene smile on his lips. She mimicked his smile as she buried her head deeper into his chest. All was forgiven. And now she knew that next time they would go out and Razer would get drunk she would have to make sure he would never leave her sight. But for now; she would just stay here with him, where he would always be in her sights. She set herself into sleep-mode once again; her only thought being how much she wished she could stay in his loving embrace like this forever, before drifting away in his arms.

 **Is it bad that I enjoyed writing this story? hehe**

 **Hope you like it. Please, R &R**


	7. Day 7

**Oh my God! It's the last day of Razaya Week! Where did the time go?!**

 **Oh well...I shall continue my party! Good last Razaya Week day to you all!**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Day 7 Reunited:

"Uncle Hal! Uncle Hal!" A young Volkregian boy called as he ran across a small field of long grass when he saw the first Green Lantern of Earth landing on Odym only metres away. Hal turned at hearing his name to see a small head poking out the top of the grass running as fast as his little legs would let him. "Uncle Hal! _You're here! You're here!"_ the boy squealed as he reached the open field and jumped at the older human, he wrapped his tiny arms around his legs as he giggled. When he pulled away, he started jumping with such joy.

Hal pulled him up into his arms whilst he chuckled. "Whoa, look how big you've grown! How old are you now? Four? Five?" the boy shook his head. "Nope, I'm six," he held up six fingers to show the gaping Green Lantern. " _No_ , you can't be six, _really?"_ the young boy nodded with a big toothy grin on his face. "You know kid, you just made my day," The boy cuddled into his chest whilst Hal looked around and found his friends weren't there. "Where are your parents?"

"They are at home," he pulled back and stared at him. "I saw you flying through the sky and I ran as fast as I could!"

"Do they know you ran off?" The boy turned to the floor. "...No..."

"You should have told them you were going," Hal used a stern voice. "They'd be worried about you," the boy bowed his head, ashamed. Hal poked his nose to get his attention again. "Hey, why don't we fly back and find them, huh?" He looked up at the Green Lantern and started smiling. Hal began to bounce up and down on his heel so the boy began bobbing up and down, he nodded while giggling. "Hehe, okay,"

-X-

Hal took off into the sky in search for his old friends; their son clinging to his chest. After several minutes of flying, the young boy tapped his cheek. "Uncle Hal?"

"Yeah?"

"Father said something about how he went on a long journey across the universe to find mother again," Hal looked down with a raised brow. "Could you tell me why mother left in the first place?"

"Uhh," Hal began looking around wildly. "I...I don't think it's my place to tell you, I think you should ask your parents,"

"I have tried, but father will not tell me, mother will not either." He hit his head against Hal's chest as he let out an aspirated sigh. "Can you please tell me?"

"Err, I don't know, I-"

"Pleeeaase!" the boy looked up at Hal with big puppy dog eyes and his lower lip trembling. Hal let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine," the boy held a large grin on his face. "But if I get in trouble for this it's your fault," the boy nodded.

"Okay..." Hal started. "Well, to start off, your father wasn't always a Blue Lantern..."

"Really?" the boy gasped.

"Nope, he was a Red Lantern for several years," the boy cowered at hearing Red Lantern, he hated hearing their name. "That's how we met actually, well, he tried to kill me and Uncle Kilowag at first, but we stopped him. Your dad wasn't in a real good place when we met, but after a while, we were able to help him. Well, your mother and I did, your father and Uncle Kilowag _really_ didn't like each other at first, I could never leave them in a room alone or they'd start trying to kill each other!" The boy giggled, every time Uncle Kilowag came he would always hug his father really, really tight. To think they hated each other was hilarious.

They continued flying and Hal explained most of the story from what he knew. "So after she set the virus for the Manhunters, she just, vanished. Your father was really upset, but after several days, he said goodbye to us and flew off in search for her, and that's how he became a Blue Lantern, and that was about...eight years ago," The boy sniffled as he wiped his arm across his eyes to rid his tears.

"That's so sad, why would father say something like that to mother if he loves her? I don't understand!"

"Your father was scared,"

"Father is never scared," he said defensively with a deep frown, which Hal thought was adorable. "He is the bravest man in the whole world, why would he be scared of mother?"

"No, he wasn't scared of her, he was just upset because he thought she had died, he just wasn't expecting to see her again. But when he did, it scared him."

"But, wouldn't he be happy she was alive?"

"Oh he was, he really was, but he didn't want her to do that again, so he tried to push her away, but that just made things worse,"

"B-but I still don't understand why?" Hal let out a deep sigh. "You'll understand when you get a bit older okay," the boy nodded. "Okay."

They flew over near a small hut and found both Razer and Aya running around and calling out the young boy's name. Razer turned when he caught sight of Hal who was holding onto his son. He shot up into the air with great speed and took the boy straight out of the Earthlings arms. Razer pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank _Grotz_ you're okay," he then pushed back to give him a stern look. "Blaik, don't you _ever_ run off like that again, your mother and I were worried _sick!_ " Razer pulled him back in another tight hug, relieved that he was alright.

"Sorry father," he mumbled against his chest. "I saw Uncle Hal flying over near the fields and I wanted to say hello," Razer let out a sigh as he rubbed his back. "I know, Blaik, I know," Aya flew up beside him and took Blaik out of his arms. She hugged him and whispered incoherent words into his ear, he began giggling. Razer hovered over to his Green Lantern friend.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Hey, it's been a few years since I've seen my two favorite people; I thought I'd drop in,"

"It is good to see you friend, Aya and I have been talking about meeting up for some time," Hal placed his hand over his blue armoured shoulder. "It's good to see you too, next time I'll make sure to bring Kilowag; he's been asking how you two are now that you have a kid of your own." They both turned to see Aya had removed Blaik's head covering and was playing with his pale white hair, the young boy was laughing.

"He's _six?_!" Hal exclaimed, throwing his arms in the direction of the boy. Razer chuckled and shook his head. "I mean... _what?!_ I swear he's only four, he's lying, he's not six."

"He's not lying, he is six, it was his birthday a week ago,"

 _"_ _What?!"_

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you contact me? I would have ditched work to say 'Happy Birthday!'" Razer chuckled again. "I did, you did not respond,"

"Goddammit!"

"Father!" Blaik called out. Aya flew over to the two and past him into Razer's arms. He wrapped his little arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you father,"

"I love you too,"

"...Father?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you say that to mother when it was true?" Razer turned to face Hal who was slowly floating away rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhh, I think I should be going now," Blaik pulled back and waved, not understanding what was going to happen. "Goodbye Uncle Hal!" Razer snarled, flashing his fangs menacingly at the Green Lantern.

Hal quickly flew up to pat Razer's back, ruffle Blaik's hair and kiss Aya's cheek before shouting his goodbye and shooting out into the sky and into space where Razer wouldn't get him. He hoped. Though Razer had been a Blue Lantern for eight years, his remaining temper still left him to be unpredictable. Hal had a plan, he wouldn't see them until it was really important, then Razer wouldn't be able to kill him, _'yeah, that's a good plan, that'll work.'_ Hal thought as he flew back to Oa. Every now and again checking over his shoulder just in case a blue speck happened to be following him. To his luck there wasn't.

"Damn kid," he mumbled to himself.

Back on Odym, Blaik was sat down on a small log while Razer and Aya talked to him about what Hal had told him. Aya was able to calm Razer down enough that he didn't want to race after Hal and punch him square in the face. But only enough that he was in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day. After they had a discussion with Blaik, they decided to go for a walk. Mostly for Razer to calm down, but also for Blaik to run around and take in more of his surroundings.

Aya held Razer's hand as they watched their son chase after the small flying Odym insects, pouncing on the small wriggly bugs while his parents walked together.

"What is your status?" Aya asked as she leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. Razer bent down and kissed atop her head. "I am feeling much better, thank you," they walked a little further until they reached the lake, Blaik raced into the water without removing his shirt which gained an irritated groan from Aya. "That's the third time this week," she muttered.

The two removed their ring and placed them on a small rock along with Razer's shirt and Aya's dress. They joined Blaik in the water and swam for several hours whilst trying to avoid getting splashed in the face by the young troublemaker who was just as devious as his father. They swam until the sun began to set then they got out, collected their things, and headed back home. Blaik was starting to fall behind while walking so Razer scooped him up into his arms. He rests his soaking head on his father's shoulder as he let out a small yawn.

The night air was cool by the time they were back home; Blaik had fallen asleep and was dribbling on Razer's naked shoulder. He began shivering until he awoke with droopy eyes and sneezed. When they entered their hut, Aya pulled out some pyjamas for him to change into and a towel to dry him. Razer gently placed him down on their bed as he fought not to fall back asleep. Aya dried him and changed his clothes. She placed a small pillow in between where Razer and herself would sleep and tucked Blaik in. He mumbled goodnight before he was overcome by sleep. Aya kissed his forehead before walking into the bathroom to find Razer leaning over the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Razer, are you sure you are feeling okay?" He looked at her through the reflection of the mirror before turning to face her, though his gaze was on the ground. "I am fine," She strolled over and curled her fingers up around his ears and jaw; pulling his face up to hers. "You are not, you do not need to lie to me," Razer flinched at those last words.

"I didn't mean to lie to you," Aya could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't talking about right now. She moved one of her hands to rest on his bare chest. She ran her fingers over what was left of the scar she had given him back on Maltus. "Razer...that was eight years ago...I have already forgiven you,"

"I know...but I shouldn't have lied to you...I love you." Aya smiled as she leant up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you too," she mumbled against his mouth. Razer pulled her into a tight embrace before they walked out of the bathroom together and over to their bed.

Blaik had star-fished out into the bed whilst letting out soft little snores. The two moved his arms and legs so they could lie down on either side of him. The boy wriggled around until he was snuggled up into Aya's chest to try and stop his shivering. Razer wrapped his arms around her so Blaik was sandwiched in the middle; heating him up as he let out another light sneeze. They rest their heads on the pillows as they waited for sleep to drag them away. They smiled at each other before sharing another kiss. Razer leant down and kissed atop Blaik's head before Aya closed her eyes, Razer closed his not long after. He drifted with his thoughts until he was succumb to the world of sleep.

 **Awwwww. Hal is gonna die!**

 **Hope you like it. Please, R &R**

 **Oh, one more thing. To those who are reading 'Your Not Alone' Blaik was originally going to be Roi's name. Just a little fun fact.**


End file.
